1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video game apparatus which employs a storage medium storing program data, such as an optical disk, a magnetic disk, a semiconductor memory or the like, as well as to a method of computing amount of take-up of a string in a video game and also to a computer readable storage medium which stores a string take-up amount computing program for use in a video game.
2. Description of the Related Arts
Hitherto, various types of game systems have been proposed such as a system employing a combination of a home-use exclusive game machine and a television receiver, a business-used exclusive, game machine, and a system employing a combination of a personal computer or a work station, a display unit and a voice output device.
Each of these systems has the following components: a controller to be operated by the player; a storage medium recording a game program data; a CPU which performs various kinds of control for generating sounds and images in accordance with the game program data; a processor for generating images; a processor for generating sounds; a CRT for displaying the images; and a speaker for outputting the sound. CD-ROMs, semiconductor memories, and cassettes incorporating semiconductor memories are major storage mediums used in the game systems of the type described above.
As a kind of video games implemented by these game systems, a fishing game is conceivable which simulates a fishing competition between fisher characters on a simulated fishing site displayed on a game display screen. In such a fishing game, it is necessary to cause a character to perform an action to take up a fishing line by means of a reel.
In order to cause the character to perform a continuous action such as taking up a fishing line by means of a reel, a method is conceivable in which a user continues to press an operation button on a controller so that the character""s action is continued as long as the operation button is kept in the pressed state. This method, however, can implement only a monotonous take-up action. In particular, this method cannot express a variety of conditions in the fishing, because the take-up speed is constant, thus failing to provide sufficient fun of the game.
In view of the foregoing, it is an object of the present invention to provide a video game apparatus in which instruction for causing a character to take up a string is given in a manner to allow a change in the take-up speed, thus enhancing the fun of the game, as well to a method of computing amount of take-up of a string in a video game and also to a computer readable storage medium storing a string take-up amount computing program for use in a video game.
According to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a video game apparatus in which a character and a string are simulated and displayed on a game display screen, and an instruction is given to cause the character to perform an action to take-up the string, the video game apparatus comprising: operating means externally operable so as to output an operation signal corresponding to a state of operation; operation determining means for determining whether the state of operation of the operating means has been changed; and take-up amount computing means for performing, each time the state of operation is changed, a cumulative processing to add a predetermined amount of take-up of the string.
In accordance with these features, a determination is made as to whether the state of operation of the operating means has been changed by an externally-effected operation, and a cumulative operation is performed to add a predetermined amount of take-up of the string each time the state of operation is changed. Therefore, shorter time interval of the change in the state of operation of the operating means correspondingly increases the speed of take-up of the string. Thus, speed of take-up is changed intentionally in accordance with the rate of operation on the operating means, thus offering a greater fun of the game.
In this video game apparatus, the operating means may comprise a stick-type controller which has an operating stick tiltable in a plurality of directions and which outputs information which is concerned with the state of tilt of the operating stick and which serves as the operation signal; wherein the operation determining means determines whether the state of tilt of the operating stick has been changed; whereby the take-up amount computing means performs-the cumulative processing each time the state of tilt of the operating stick is changed.
With this arrangement, a determination is made as to whether the state of tilt of the operating stick has been changed by an externally-effected operation, and a cumulative operation is performed to add a predetermined amount of take-up of the string each time the state of tilt is changed. Therefore, shorter time interval of the change in the state of tilt of the operating stick correspondingly increases the speed of take-up of the string. Thus, speed of take-up is intentionally controlled in accordance with the rate of the tilting operation of the operating stick, thus offering a greater fun of the game.
The above-described video game apparatus may be arranged such that the operating stick is tiltable in all directions, and such that the operation determining means determines whether the direction of tilt of the operating stick has been changed, whereby the take-up amount computing means performs the cumulative processing in response to each predetermined change in the direction of tilt of the operating stick is changed.
With this arrangement, a determination is made as to whether the direction of tilt of the operating stick has been changed by an externally-effected operation, and a cumulative operation is performed to add a predetermined amount of take-up of the string in response to each predetermined change in the tilting direction. Therefore, shorter time interval of the change in the direction of tilt of the operating stick correspondingly increases the speed of take-up of the string. Thus, speed of take-up is intentionally controlled in accordance with the speed of the rotational operation of the operating stick, thus offering a greater fun of the game. In addition, the reality of the game can be enhanced, since the action for rotational operation of the operating stick resembles an actual action for taking up a string.
The video game apparatus of the present invention may be arranged such that the operating means includes an on-off switch that turns on when pressed from a neutral position by an external pressing force and returns to the neutral position so as to turn off when relieved from the pressing force, and that the operation determining means determines whether the state of the on-off switch has been changed, whereby the take-up amount computing means performs the cumulative processing each time the state of the on-off switch is changed.
With this arrangement, a determination is made as to whether the state of the on-off switch has been changed by an externally-effected operation, and a cumulative operation is performed to add a predetermined amount of take-up of the string upon each predetermined change in the state of the-on-off switch. Therefore, shorter time interval of the change in the state of the on-off switch correspondingly increases the speed of take-up of the string. Thus, speed of take-up is intentionally controlled in accordance with the frequency of striking on the on-off switch, thus offering a greater fun of the game.
The above-described video game apparatus may be arranged such that the operating means further includes a stick-type controller which has an operating stick tiltable in all directions and operable to output information concerning the state of tilt of the operating stick, the information serving as the operation signal, wherein the operation determining mean determines also whether the direction of tilt of the operating stick has been changed, and wherein the take-up amount computing means regards a predetermined change in the tilting direction as being a change in the state of the on-off switch, so as to perform the cumulative processing also in response to each predetermined change in the tilting direction.
With this arrangement, a determination is made as to whether the direction of tilt of the operating stick has been changed by an externally-effected operation, and a cumulative operation is performed to add a predetermined amount of take-up of the string in response to each predetermined change in the tilting direction. Therefore; shorter time interval of the change in the direction of tilt of the operating stick correspondingly increases the speed of take-up of the string. Thus, speed of take-up is intentionally controlled in accordance with the speed of the rotational operation of the operating stick, thus offering a greater fun of the game. In addition, the reality of the game can be enhanced, since the action for rotational operation of the operating stick resembles an actual action for taking up a string. The game player can use either the on-of switch or the stick-type controller as the operating mans, and the cumulative processing for adding a predetermined amount of take up is performed equally regardless of which one of these controlling means is used. Thus, the game player is allowed to select favorite operating means, thus enhancing the variety of the game.
The video game apparatus may further comprise game procedure controlling means which causes the game display screen to display a simulated fishing site and causes the character to perform fishing by using the string as a fishing line, wherein the game procedure controlling means includes: fish hook-on processing means for performing a processing which simulates a state in which a fish has been hooked on the fishing line; hook-on determining means for determining whether the fish has been hooked on the fishing line; and fish-up determining means which determines that the fish has been fished up when the result of the cumulating processing under the hook-on state has reached a predetermined value.
With this arrangement, the game display screen displays a simulated fishing site on which a character performs fishing by using a fishing line which is the string. A processing which simulates a state in which a fish has been hooked on the fishing line is performed, and a determination is made as to whether the fish has been hooked on the fishing line. The cumulative processing for adding a predetermined amount of take-up of the string is performed each time the state of operation of the operating means is changed, while the fish has been hooked on the fishing line. It is determined that the fish has been fished up when the result of the cumulating processing under the hook-on state has reached a predetermined value. Therefore, the speed of take-up of the fishing line is controlled by the rate of operation of the operating means performed by the game player, whereby the fishing game can be adequately implemented.
The game procedure controlling means may include a fish controlling means for controlling the direction of movement of the fish hooked on the fishing line, and such that the take-up amount computing means changes the predetermined amount of take-up in accordance with the direction of movement of the fish.
With this arrangement, the direction of movement of the fish hooked on the fishing line is controlled, and the predetermined amount of take-up is changed in accordance with the direction of movement of the fish. Consequently, the speed of take-up of the fishing line varies in accordance with the direction of movement of the fish, whereby the dynamic feel of pulling on the fishing line by the fish can be expressed.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method of computing amount of take-up of a string in a video game in which a character and the string are simulated and displayed on a game display screen, and an instruction is given to said character to cause said character to perform an action to take-up said string, said method comprising: determining whether a state of operation on an operating means, which is externally operable and which produces an operation signal in accordance with the state of the externally effected operation, has been changed; and performing a cumulative processing to add a predetermined amount of take-up of said string upon each change of the state of operation.
According to this method, a determination is made as to whether a state of operation on an operating means which is externally operable and which produces an operation signal in accordance with the state of the externally effected operation has been changed. Then, a cumulative processing is performed to add a predetermined amount of take-up of the string, each time the state of operation is changed. Therefore, shorter interval of the change in the state of operation of the operating means correspondingly increases the speed of take-up of the string. Consequently, the speed of take-up of the string can be intentionally controlled by varying the rate of operation of the operating means, whereby the fun of the game is enhanced.
According to still another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a computer-readable storage medium storing a string take-up amount computing program in a video game in which a character and the string are simulated and displayed on a game display screen, and an instruction is given to the character to cause the character to perform an action to take-up the string, the program comprising: a determining step for determining whether a state of operation on an operating means which is externally operable and which produces an operation signal in accordance with the state of the externally effected operation has been changed; and a computing step for performing a cumulative processing to add a predetermined amount of take-up of the string upon each change of the state of-operation.
When this storage medium is loaded on a computer, the computer reads and executes the program. Thus, a determination is made as to whether a state of operation on an operating means which is externally operable and which produces an operation signal in accordance with the state of the externally effected operation has been changed. Then, a computing step is executed for performing a cumulative processing to add a predetermined amount of take-up of the string upon each change of the state of operation. Therefore, shorter interval of the change in the state of operation of the operating means correspondingly increases the speed of take-up of the string. Consequently, the speed of take-up of the string can be intentionally controlled by varying the rate of operation of the operating means, whereby the fun of the game is enhanced.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become clear from the following description of the preferred embodiment when the same is read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.